Naturally Entwined
by Sabriel-TS
Summary: A lazy summer day at Camp Halfblood finds two demigods sitting by the lake together. "Why are you inspecting our hands?" "It's just so natural to have your hand in mine." Things go back to normal.


The lakeshore was quiet. In the distance sounds could be heard from the campers going about their daily activities, but none of that reached the ears of the two demigods sitting propped up against an overturned canoe. It hadn't been long since the Titan War and the campers were all still granted much more free time than could usually be had at Camp Halfblood. This free time was the reason one black haired boy and a blonde girl had snuck away from their friends to enjoy some peace. Of course not long after they sat down Percy had fallen asleep with his head resting back against the top of the canoe. Annabeth simply smiled and pulled out one of her many books and began to read.

What seemed to Annabeth to be minutes later, but was in fact 57 minutes later, a slight gust of wind blew one of the long strands of her curly blonde hair into her face. Without removing her eyes from the book she lifted her left hand from the ground, noting that it was a bit heavier than usual. 'Must have fallen asleep,' she thought to her self. But as she brought the hand to her face she felt a strange sensation against her cheek. Instead of the palm of her hand she felt the back of it and was monetarily confused. Drawing her eyes from the page she looked at her hand only to find it wasn't only her hand.

She stared at the hands before her, fingers entwined, clasped loosely together. Slowly her brain recognized it as her own hand and she felt the warmth that had been in her palm and the gentle pressure of his fingers. 'When did this happen?' she wondered. She didn't remember grabbing Percy's hand, or him holding hers before he'd passed out against the canoe. Yet, it felt like they had been holding hands the whole time, it was strange.

"Why are you inspecting our hands?"

Annabeth turned her silver gaze and looked into the sea green eyes of the boy beside her.

When she didn't immediately offer up an answer he frowned slightly. "What is it? Are mine dirty? I swear I washed them." He pulled their hands closer to his face and also inspected them.

Annabeth laughed at his antics and he blushed. "No your hands aren't dirty," she replied.

"Oh," he said looking away and feeling embarrassed. Then another frown crossed his fine features. "Wait, then why were you looking at our hands so intently?"

It was Annabeth's turn to frown in thought. "Do you remember grabbing my hand before you fell asleep?"

Percy was confused, but he knew not to impede Annabeth when she had her thinking face on. It was best just to let her figure it out so he just answered, "No."

Her nose twitched slightly. "That's odd," she muttered then asked another question, "Did you grab it while you were sleeping?"

It was Percy's turn to frown. "I don't know I was asleep. Did you grab my hand or something?"

She looked at him curiously. "I don't know. I don't think so though, I was reading." She gestured with her unoccupied hand to the book in her lap.

He smiled at her, knowing that the thick book there could make her forget what had been happening for a while. He could see the writing in ancient Greek and just make out a title on the top of a page, the letters swirling into readable words, _Grecian Architecture through the Ages_.

Annabeth blushed as if she could hear his thoughts through the simple smile. "I was not simply lost in a book Seaweed Brain. I was perfectly aware of what was going on around us."

"Whatever you say Wise Girl," he grinned.

She lifted her left hand to punch his arm only to find it once again heavier than usual. "Oh," she said again looking at their hands, "I forgot I was even holding your hand."

He smiled at her, "I thought I was supposed to be the forgetful one."

"You still are," she replies, "it's just so natural to have your hand in mine, it feels normal."

He looked at her thoughtfully, then brought their hands up to his face and pressed the back of her hand to his cheek. "Maybe because it is normal," he whispered. He moved their hands in front of her, stroking her thumb with his own. "We fit together."

She stared again at their entwined fingers each of his fitting into the natural grooves between hers, and each of hers fitting exactly into his. She smiled and kissed his hand, "You're right. We do."

He grinned. "Whoa there Wise Girl did you just call me right? Can I get you to say that again please?"

She just shook her head and began to pull her hand away from his.

He gripped her harder. "Fine I'll say it," he smiled wider and brought his lips to her hand, "I'm right."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Alright so you're right for once Seaweed Brain, big deal."

He gasped in mock horror. "For once! Excuse me. I'll have you know I'm right quite often!"

"Sure, sure, whatever you say Percy," she continued, laughing all the while. Laughing so hard in fact she barely noticed the mischievous grin upon his face, however, she did feel his hand slip from hers. She was a bit confused but seconds later understood when she was doused in water, book and all.

"PERCY!" she yelled, taking off after his lean form sprinting away from her. "You just wait! I'll get you for this!"

Percy knew she was right, but at the time he didn't mind at all. He was too busy laughing.

The campers all started at Annabeth's yell, but upon seeing the two sprinting through camp, a sopping wet Annabeth after a manically grinning Percy they simply smiled and turned back to their own activities. It was becoming a normal thing at camp, Annabeth chasing after Percy, after he dumped water on her, or ruined one of her drawings 'on accident', or his favorite, stealing her books and hiding them in his cabin. All the campers knew they'd be back to holding hands and smiling by dinner. It was just natural for them.

**A/N: And look! A second one! I'm amazed myself! **

**Just a simple little oneshot, I don't remember where the idea came from, reading something probably. I just thought how natural it must get to hold someone's hand, and BAM! story. Then I added a little bit of humor in there, cause somethings just have to be funny. It's not being continued, well actually I might add an Annabeth Retailiation, separate piece though for sure. Hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews an favorites are muchly appreciated but not required. xD**


End file.
